Sinfonía
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Tony no está verdaderamente solo, Peter está allí [Viñeta]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Avengers no me pertenecen, ellos son de Marvel y Stan Lee.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Único:** Sinfonía.

No era que le molestase el silencio, para nada, en realidad gustaba mucho de los silencios, eso le permitía concentrarse y escucharse a sí mismo cuando estaba en otro de sus proyectos. Sus ideas eran más claras cuando había silencio a pesar de tener el estéreo con AC/DC a máximo volumen y Babas moviéndose de un lado a otro molestando más de que siendo de ayuda. Ahora, por el contrario, el silencio no era un buen aliado. No, todo lo contrario.

El silencio que ahora ahogaba su vida solo le demostraba a Tony cuanto había perdido.

Ya no estaba allí con él los suaves regaños de Pepper ni el apoyo de Steve para frenarlo cuando pasaba demasiadas horas en el laboratorio en otras de sus armaduras. Como tampoco estaba Bruce para hacerle compañía con una bolsa de blueberrys en la mano y un comentario listo para ser respondido, ya que era el único que sabía de lo que hablaba, ambos compartiendo un mismo gusto por la ciencia. Tampoco estaba allí Natasha con su sarcasmo casi cruel para hacerle frente ni Clint para apoyarla con tal de hacerlo rabiar. Thor no estaba allí comiendo Pop's Tart's como si no hubiese un mañana bajo la mirada centrada de Wanda ni Visión cocinando el almuerzo en la cocina de la Torre Avengers.

Estaba solo. _Lo habían dejado solo._

¿Dolía? Claro que dolía, pero no iba a dejarlos ver que habían logrado herirlo.

Un largo suspiro abandona su boca con pesar, haciéndolo ver lamentable allí en ese sillón nuevo de la Mansión Stark. Viernes no era buena compañía, ella apenas le hablaba y cada vez que lo hacía le dejaba ver cuanto extrañaba las largas charlas que mantenía con Jarvis quien a pesar de haberse vuelto Visión, éste distaba mucho de ser su viejo amigo. Ahora Visión solo se iba por los rincones llorando el nombre de la niña Maximoff. Como si ella en algún momento le hubiese dado esperanzas de ser más que amigos - _cosa que aún no logra entender, ese desarrollo de sentimientos_ -.

Tony a veces se pregunta si él se ve como Visión. Una figura triste y solitaria que no hace más que pensar en lo que ya no tiene y desea volver a poseer. _Tal vez así sea_. A veces se pregunta si Bruce estaría dispuesto a volver a pesar de que Natasha se refugiaba del gobierno en Wakanda, en otras cree que el hombre está con ella y no le extraña ¿Porqué volvería con él?

 _¿Quien querría estar con él?_

\- ¡Señor Stark! -se oye un grito animado.

La imagen de Peter entrando por unas de las ventanas laterales del edificio logra sacarle una sonrisa sincera, _solo él se quedaría_. Llevaba en sus manos una caja enorme de donas y su mochila del instituto colgando desde su hombro.

\- ¿No te había dicho que usaras la puerta? -regaña Tony, aunque su tono de voz distara mucho de estar enfadado.

Peter enrojece pero sonríe levemente, tratando de quitarle importancia.

\- Era más rápido si solo me columpiaba hasta aquí -admite mientras camina hasta Tony y se echa a su lado- Además ¡Ya empieza la maratón! No quería perder más tiempo.

La mochila negra cae aún lado del sillón importado quedando rápidamente olvidado.

Era verdad. Ambos habían quedado en una cita - _¿se lo podía llamar así?_ \- para ver juntos la última temporada de Games of Thrones, Tony no lo había olvidado, pero prefería hacerse el interesante y no dejar ver cuanto había esperado la visita del chico araña.

El mayor roba de la caja de donas y Peter protesta mientras Viernes sintonizaba la televisión plasma para comenzar con los capítulos. Las luces de la sala poco a poco se vuelven más tenues, quedando casi todo a oscuras.

A Tony no le importa la serie, le da totalmente igual. Pero Peter quería verla y el ingeniero no pudo decirle que no.

No cuando Peter se sonreía y murmuraba por lo bajo cuanto disfrutaba de eso, llenando el silencio de su vida con su voz.

Llenándolo todo con su sinfonía y espantando a sus demonios internos con ella.


End file.
